Triple Axel
by dolphingirl375
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE/NO CRASH. A tale of friendship and romance among top-ranked athletes. Of course, with romance there is always angst. Most characters are late teens/early twenties. Super fluffy and/or cheesy at times. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Visualizing the Dream

**Triple Axel**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot. That includes any and all products, places, and people mentioned by name. No disrespect meant to anyone or anything mentioned.**

**Author's Note:**** Watching the Olympics always makes me happy, emotional, inspired, etc… As I was watching the Opening Ceremonies it was like lightning struck. The complete story just popped in my head like a photograph: characters, personalities, plot, dialogue- beginning to end. I have ****_never_ had such a completely detailed story pop into my head like that, it was amazing! Immediately, I started writing during every spare minute I had (and several times I should have been working or sleeping). I've been trying to post this for a week so it would be relevant.**

**MORE IMPORTANT Disclaimer:**** I have used my Poetic License Wand VERY FREELY AND OFTEN in this story, especially in regard to time lines, details of specific sports, competitions, procedures, rules, event outcomes, etc...I admit to totally making up stuff for the sake of the story. I have also zapped some real-life athletes with the old P.L. Wand. I may have eliminated certain athletes; they just don't exist in this universe (sorry, Johnny Weir!). PLEASE, ****_just go with it_! **

**I DO NOT NOW NOR HAVE I EVER CLAIM(ED) TO BE AN EXPERT ABOUT ANY OF THE SPORTS OR COMPETITIONS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. Any inaccuracies are attributed to poetic license.**

**Please suspend disbelief to enjoy it fully. It _is_ FICTION, after all.**

**WARNINGS****: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Also, this will probably get EXTREMELY CHEESY AND FLUFFY. I just couldn't help myself. (The gorgeous roses I got for Valentine's Day that are sitting in front of me and still looking fresh may have contributed to the super fluffy cheese factor.) Don't hold this against me. =D**

**I do hope you enjoy. **

**- - - - - **

**Chapter One:**

**Visualizing the Dream**

"Pull over, please!" Melissa called. "Right here!" The taxi swerved to the curb and came to a stop. Melissa rolled down her window and stared at the giant billboard. 'Faces to Watch in 2010' it read. A slideshow of smiling faces flashed below the banner.

Melissa watched the slowly changing pictures with curiosity then let out a small gasp. "Whoa, _who's that_?" she whispered to herself. An attractive young man with a slightly crooked half-smile, full lips and intense blue eyes stared out from the huge sign.

"Excuse me, miss, but if we don't get going you're going to miss your flight," the driver said from the front seat. "Miss?"

"Um, yeah, go ahead...sorry," she said. Melissa turned in her seat and continued watching the billboard as the taxi pulled back out into traffic. She caught another glimpse of the face before the sign was out of sight. She slowly turned back around in her seat.

"They have those signs all over. I've seen them on the side of buses, too," the cabbie said. "Don't know who they are or why we're supposed to watch them next year, though," he added. "Do you?"

"Uh…no," Melissa replied.

The driver was watching her in the rear view mirror. "You know, you kinda look like that one picture."

Melissa met his eyes in the mirror. "Me?" She laughed. "I don't think so." The cabbie gave her one last look and shrugged.

Melissa started paying attention to her surroundings, looking for more of the signs. She was disappointed as she arrived at the airport. After she checked her bag and finished with the security line she proceeded to the gate. There, along the concourse, were dozens of pictures of the smiling faces, each with the same caption. She hurried past, looking at each one and was finally rewarded just before she reached her gate.

Melissa studied the poster closely, searching the bottom for any indication of a name. There was none. She studied the face again and found herself thinking how much she'd like to taste that full bottom lip. _Get a grip, Mel. It's just a picture for goodness sake! _She was shaken out of her reverie by a strident voice.

"_There _you are! Hurry up, they're boarding already! What took you so long? Come on, I want you to get settled and take a nap. We go straight to practice as soon as we arrive in Los Angeles."

"Sorry," Melissa said softly as she pulled out her ticket and followed the loud voice to the gate. She tuned out the rest of the lecture, it was always the same.

**- - - - -**

"Dudes! Check it out!" Ian said as he tossed an open magazine in front of the guys gathered around the giant TV. They paused their video game to look.

"No way!" Eric said, pulling the magazine closer. The top of the page had the caption, 'Faces to Watch in 2010'. Below that, among all the smiling faces, were several of the guys in the room. "Hey! Where's _my _picture?" he whined.

"Guess we're not supposed to watch _you_ in 2010," Ian said.

"Very funny. I have a better chance than you!" Eric retorted.

"_Sure_ you do," Ian said sarcastically. "Keep turning doofus, there are tons more."

"Oh." Eric thumbed through the next several pages scanning all the faces. "There are some real hotties in here," he stated. "Ah, _here_ I am. The only face _worth_ watching next year. And the most handsome, too."

"Tcha, right!" someone scoffed as a pillow smacked Eric in the back of the head.

"Resume play!" someone yelled. "I'm about to make the _most handsome _face to _not_ watch in 2010 my bitch!"

Laughter and more insults rang out as the game resumed. The magazine was passed around then discarded on the kitchen counter.

Jackson was in the kitchen, cleaning up. He dried his hands then took a seat at the breakfast bar, pulling the magazine toward him. He read the article and looked carefully at the accompanying pictures. He recognized several of his friends and acquaintances. There was that pretty blue-eyed blonde he'd met a few times. She was the only one sitting in profile with her head cocked at a saucy angle, huge smile on her face, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jackson chuckled to himself as he continued scanning the faces. A pair of big brown eyes and a sweet smile suddenly caught his eye. _Whoa, who's that? _he wondered. There were no names under the pictures. He stared at it for a while and imagined running his fingers through her dark, silky-looking hair and kissing those full lips. The raucous noise from the next room reached a new level bringing him out of his daydream. Eric had obviously lost. _It's just a picture, dude,_ he thought as he snapped it shut then joined his friends.

- - - - -

Melissa had been up since four a.m. She had done an hour of weight training and cardio, an hour of Pilates, an hour of yoga and then six hours of practice with only a short lunch break.

She was tired and beginning to get a headache. She skated to the wall, pulled a tissue from the box and blew her nose for the umpteenth time that day. _I'm so sick of this constant runny nose,_ she thought.

"Are you getting sick?"

"No. It's just the usual from the cold. I'm fine."

"Well, after practice you will go straight to a hot shower and take plenty of vitamin C. We can't have you looking like Rudolph for your official pictures tomorrow. Now, get back out there and show me that triple Axel again."

Melissa tossed the tissue in the trash and skated to the far end of the rink. She started a series of steps across the ice, building her speed. She took off and landed a perfect triple.

"Good! Again!"

Melissa did several more, but the landings became more and more wobbly until she totally blew it and went flailing across the ice, barely able to stay on her feet.

"What the hell was _that_? You had it, why are you getting worse and worse? How do you expect to win if you can't do that jump?!"

Melissa was skating in ever widening circles, hands on hips, eyes on the ground, trying to calm her breathing and think about anything other than the increasing pain in her head. Her coach was still ranting about the failed jump. Melissa skated to a stop in front of her. "Sorry, I'll try again."

"Don't just try, _do_!"

Melissa made a wide loop and picked up her routine at the same place, picking up speed. She focused and launched herself into the air, spinning one and a half…two and a half… Melissa knew from her takeoff that the jump was doomed. She was off balance and as she came down from her third revolution, she was overextended. She tried to hold onto it, but couldn't and fell onto her backside. She spun around a few times before coming to a stop and just sat there with her head down, legs sticking out straight in front of her. She was vaguely aware of her coach yelling, it seemed so far away. Her head was throbbing.

A gentle touch on her shoulder caused her to lift her head slowly.

"Are you alright?" a kindly voice asked. It was Captain Robert 'Bob ' Russell, the retired Navy pilot who owned the rink. He looked her in the eyes. "Headache again?" Melissa nodded. "Just sit here, I'll get you something."

Melissa could hear her coach's yelling getting nearer.

"Will you answer me! Are you hurt?! God, Melissa, I _swear_!"

"Stop your racket!" Bob chastised her. "I told you not to turn on all these lights, she has a headache again and your screaming isn't helping the situation. Shut up and go sit down, Daley!"

Daley snapped her mouth shut and stalked back across the ice. Bob could see her jaw muscle clenching. He handed Melissa some aspirin and Gatorade.

"Maybe I should just replace these old lights," he muttered.

"Don't you _dare_," Melissa said softly. "Don't change a thing." She sipped more of her drink. "And don't be so hard on her. We haven't been here in a while, she just forgot."

"Well, she shouldn't be screaming at you like that. It's not right. She's worse than any CPO I ever had in the service."

"She's under a lot of pressure."

"_Her_? You're the one on the ice. When was the last time _she _did a triple Axel? Or a double? Hell, even a single for that matter? I'd like to see her try."

"Daley has a lot of responsibilities."

"Yeah? Well her _first_ priority should be to make sure _you're_ okay."

Melissa finished her drink and Bob helped her stand and walk to his private office. He unlaced her skates and pulled them off so she could lay down on the leather sofa. He brought her a cold compress for her forehead and covered her with a blanket then left her alone in the darkened, silent room. Melissa sighed happily at the peace and quiet.

Two hours later she opened her eyes and sat up. Her headache was gone. She picked up her skates and went back out to the rink. Daley was sitting in the stands talking loudly on her cell. When she saw Melissa, she hung up.

"Feeling better?" she asked in a much softer voice. Melissa nodded. "Look…I'm sorry. I _did _forget about the lights. Next time, remind me. And, tell me when you're not feeling well. You could get hurt and _then_ where would we be?"

"Sorry, it just came on so suddenly." _Wait, why am _I_ apologizing?_

"That's enough for today, get your gear. We'll go have an early dinner in the room then bed. You have a big day tomorrow, but I still want you in the gym at four for a few hours."

"But, I really wanted to see Taylor. It's been five months."

"Melissa, you have to stay _focused_. Taylor is not conducive to being focused. And, you just had an episode."

"_Please_. Just a few hours tonight. I'll hit the gym in the morning, I promise! And it wasn't an _episode_, the headache was from the lights, nothing else." She used her best puppy dog look. "_Please_!"

The older woman stared at Melissa for a few seconds then shook her head in defeat. "Oh, alright. But, I want you in bed at nine o'clock, sharp. No arguments."

"Nine, sharp. No arguments. I _promise_. And, thank you."

Melissa threw her gear in her bag and ran back to the office.

"Thanks for everything, Cap. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, hugging him.

"Take care of yourself, little one," he said, kissing her forehead. "And don't let that coach of yours run you into the ground. Take some time to have fun."

"I will and I am. I'm meeting Taylor for a few hours tonight," she said with a smile.

"Give that little spitfire my best and tell her to drop by once in a while."

"I will!" she called as she headed toward the door. Melissa climbed into the waiting car for the short ride to their hotel. As soon as she was alone in her room she called Taylor to finalize their plans then she took a shower. She dressed casually in jeans and a dark blue shirt then rushed down to the lobby to meet her friend.

Taylor ran across the lobby with a shriek as soon as Melissa stepped off the elevator and gave her a bone crushing hug before pulling her by the hand toward the front doors and her waiting SUV. "God, it's good to see you! I was afraid she'd keep you locked away in your tower until February!"

"She's not _that_ bad."

"Yes, she is," Taylor said, completely serious. "Now, get in the back," she commanded. "I brought you a change of clothes more suitable for our evening, makeup and some other goodies."

Melissa climbed in the backseat and the little red Escape pulled out into traffic. She opened the duffel on the seat next to her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, _thank you_, Taylor!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a box of medicine. She opened it and punched two of the pills out then swallowed them with the water Taylor handed to her.

"I still don't understand why she won't let you take something when your nose runs. That's just…weird. And gross."

"She doesn't want any drugs in my body."

"But, it's _your_ body and it's medicine, not _drugs_."

Melissa decided to change the subject so she started changing her clothes. "So, what _are_ our plans exactly?"

"Dinner first, then…you'll see."

Melissa waited until Taylor stopped at a red light before climbing into the front seat and buckling in. She pulled down the visor mirror and put on a little makeup then shook her hair loose from its clip. "Better?" she asked.

Taylor looked over and said, "Much. I still wish you'd wear heels though. Your legs would look great in stilettos."

"They hurt my feet. I'll stick to my flats, thanks."

"If you let me buy you some really good shoes they wouldn't hurt," she said.

"I'm not letting you drop five hundred dollars on a pair of shoes that I won't wear more than once every few months, if that."

"Try more like eight hundred," Taylor said with a grin. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Here we are," Taylor announced as she pulled to a stop.

Melissa looked out. "Here?"

"Yup! Come on." Taylor climbed out and flipped her keys to the valet. She had a brief word with him then started up the sidewalk. Melissa followed her.

"If Daley catches me here…"

"Oh, _please_. We're having dinner, for goodness sake!" The door was opened for them and Taylor greeted the maitre d' with a kiss. He personally led them to one of the best tables. They chatted and celebrity watched over salad and salmon.

After dinner they climbed back in Taylor's Escape and drove around L.A. Suddenly, Taylor screamed, "Oh my god! _Look_ at me!" A bus had pulled up next to them and under the now familiar banner of 'Faces to Watch in 2010' was a huge picture of Taylor.

"That's a really great picture of you, Tay."

"I _know_!" The picture captured her confident smile and the sparkle of mischief in her big baby blues. "I have _got _to get a picture of this. Quick, my phone!" she said holding out her hand. Melissa grabbed it from the console and placed it in Taylor's outstretched hand. Taylor was still fiddling with it when the bus began to pull away. Taylor punched the gas pedal to keep alongside it. "Take the wheel, Melissa!"

Melissa barely had time to grab it before Taylor was hanging out her window, iPhone aimed at the bus. She gave her truck more gas to stay side by side.

Melissa was wide-eyed, steering down the street. "Brakes, Taylor! Car!" she screamed. Taylor glanced forward and stomped on the brake pedal. The truck screeched to a sudden stop throwing them both forward against their seatbelts.

Taylor was giggling with excitement as she checked the pictures she'd taken. "Got it! This is _so _awesome! How many people get their picture on the side of a bus?"

Melissa was breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on the back of the car just inches in front of them. "Taylor! What is _wrong_ with you? We could've been hurt. Or killed! For a stupid _picture_."

"Oh, Melissa, _relax_! We're fine. Nothing happened."

Melissa turned her back on her friend and stared out the passenger window. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Look, I'm _sorry_, Melissa. I _really_ am. I just got so excited. I mean, I look so _good_ larger than life. Come on, aren't you excited? I've seen your picture all over, too."

Melissa took a deep breath and turned to Taylor. "I'm not like you, Taylor. I don't like all this attention, you know that. Suppose we'd had an accident. I'd never be allowed to see you again. _Ever_. And if I got hurt, she'd never forgive either of us. And besides, my dream would be..._over_." Melissa sighed loudly and continued, "I love you, Taylor, but I really wish you'd use your head sometimes."

Taylor's forehead was suddenly furrowed by an uncharacteristic frown. She said, "I love you, too, Melissa. And I'd never do _anything_ to hurt you or our friendship. You're right, I was stupid, I wasn't thinking. I'm _sorry." _Taylor bit her lip. She was deciding how much to say. She finally opened her mouth and said, _"_Forgive me, Melissa, I _have_ to say this. You're almost nineteen years old. I know how much Daley's done for you and what she means to you, but…you're an adult now. She can't tell you what to do anymore. You can make your own decisions."

Melissa sighed. "I know, but it's not that easy. She's all I had after mom died. And I'm all she has. I can't just…kick her to the curb."

"I'm not suggesting you do. I'm just saying you should try asserting yourself more. You have the right to have a say in your own life."

"That's easier said than done with her."

"I know. I'll shut up now. I'm sorry I brought it up. And I'm sorry I was so stupid and reckless. I didn't mean to scare you." Taylor plastered a big smile on her face and said, "Now, dry your eyes and fix your makeup, we're hitting the town and having _fun_!"

Melissa smiled at her friend's enthusiasm as she wiped her eyes and checked her makeup. She was glad to drop a very sore subject for now. "We can't _hit_ the town. I have to be in my room by nine or she really _will_ lock me up in a tower until February."

"I know a place where there's some early action and don't worry, Cinderella. I'll have you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

They ended up at an all ages club where a local band was playing an early show. Melissa forgot everything and lost herself in the music. She relaxed and laughed as she watched Taylor dance and flirt with several different guys.

At eight-thirty, Taylor said goodnight to all of her admirers and led Melissa to her truck. They chatted as she drove back to the hotel. Taylor filled her in on her training and competition schedule to see if they could fit in another visit before the holidays.

"And you're coming to the X Games in January, right?"

"I _want_ to, but…"

"Melissa, you _have_ to. You're like my sister, I _need_ you there. I'm coming to nationals for you, fair is fair. Can't you put your foot down with her this once? _Please_?" she whined.

"Okay, but you have to let me do it my own way. You can't mention it at all to her."

"Yay! And no worries, I don't plan to be around her _at all_ if I can help it. Now, you better change your clothes, we're almost there."

Melissa crawled into the backseat and changed back into her own clothes. She put the medicine in her purse just as they pulled up to the hotel. They said their goodbyes and Taylor promised to pick her up in the morning.

Melissa was already in bed and feigning sleep when Daley came into her room at nine. After she tiptoed out Melissa opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was racing about tomorrow. She'd get to see several friends that she hadn't seen in quite some time, as well as meet a lot of other people. Shy by nature, that many new people made her very anxious, but she was looking forward to the experience at the same time. It was a huge honor after all.

There was also a particular guy with a slightly crooked smile, luscious lips and intense eyes that she was excited, yet nervous, to see and hopefully, meet. _Yeah, right, Melissa. What would you say to him? You'll be too scared to even open your mouth. _She rolled over on her side with a sigh and soon fell into a deep sleep thanks to another dose of cold medicine.

**- - - - - **

**A/N****:**** Thank you so much for reading! A review would be a wonderful way to let me know what you thought of it, but I'd never hold chapters for ransom. As soon as I get them typed, I post them. The only things slowing me down are: 1) a full time career (that totally sucks) and a second job on the weekends, 2) time to type, and 3) my obsessive editing.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER: DO NOT flood me with criticisms about details of specific sports, competitions, athletes, rules, team limits, team selection procedures or time lines. I _know_ I changed or made up a lot of it; it's _FICTION _and I needed it to fit my story. (I _know_ when the competitions are held that help determine who's on the national and other teams, but it didn't all fit with my story so I changed/ignored it.)**


	2. The Approach

**Triple Axel**

**Disclaimers****: See Chapter One.**

**Warnings****: See Chapter One. **

**Author's Note: See Chapter One plus…**

_**Heavy**_** poetic license, suspend disbelief, as always.**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Two****:**

**The Approach**

Two hundred and twenty athletes were gathered in the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. They were all dressed identically in red, white and blue winter gear complete with knit caps, scarves and mittens. It was the middle of August. The Center had their air conditioning on full blast to offset the warm clothes and keep the athletes as comfortable as possible.

Everyone was milling around, the buzz of their conversations getting louder and louder. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

Finally, several people walked out into the middle of the floor and began setting up equipment. A woman climbed up on a ladder and a camera on a tripod was positioned in front of her. She looked through the viewfinder and had the position adjusted by her staff several times before she nodded, satisfied. After a brief conference with one of the men with her, static and feedback suddenly crackled through the giant arena.

"Attention! Attention, please!" The low roar of conversation began to die down as everyone turned to face the man holding a microphone.

"Okay, if everyone could please take a seat in this section directly in front of me," he said, pointing. "Just sit anywhere then Annie will rearrange you as she sees fit. Please, we ask that you stay quiet so we can get you set up as quickly as possible because then we'll have to adjust the lights. How long this whole process takes will depend on your cooperation. Now please, take a seat."

The roar started up again as all two hundred and twenty people started filing into the aforementioned section. Ten minutes later everyone was finally seated and looking expectantly toward the center of the floor.

The photographer was scanning the rows with a critical eye. She would lean down and speak to an assistant, pointing out the changes she wanted. He would then direct specific people to their new seats. This process went on for an hour until Annie was satisfied. Next, she had her assistants move giant lights and reflectors around. She kept looking through her wide-angle lens while she had another assistant check the light readings in several locations. She was finally satisfied. It was nearly eleven a.m. She climbed off her ladder and spoke to her assistants then left the floor with a Staples employee.

"Attention! Attention, please!" the man's voice boomed again. "Thank you so much for your cooperation and patience. You may now have a thirty minute break. Please do not leave the Center, especially in your gear as it has not yet been unveiled to the public. There are food and drinks provided in the lobby. _Please_ make note of your row and seat number and return to it in thirty minutes. Thank you!"

The dull roar erupted again as two hundred and twenty highly trained athletes rose in unison and started making their way to the lobby toward food and drink tables that had been set up for them.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said.

"No prob," a young man with slightly spiked dirty blonde hair said. He looked down and met a pair of brown, almond-shaped eyes and felt his heart speed up. He smiled at her and said, "Now, don't forget, we're in Row G."

The girl blushed and flashed him that beautiful smile he'd been daydreaming about.

"Right, Row G. Thanks," she said softly, forcing herself to stay calm as she looked into his intense blue eyes. _I can't believe it's really him! The guy from the billboard! _her brain screamed_._

"Melissa, hurry up!" Taylor said loudly as she grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her down the stairs. She gave him an apologetic smile as she was pulled after her friend.

"_Melissa_," he repeated to himself. _The girl from the magazine._ He stared after her while being jostled by people trying to get around him.

"Yo, Jackson! Let's go before the hockey team eats all the food!" the wiry blonde next to him said.

"Who _was_ that?" Jackson asked Eric

"The cute little Asian?" Jackson nodded. "Figure skating." Eric observed the expression on his friend's face. "Careful dude, she's probably jailbait."

"Yeah, maybe."

Eric sighed and pulled on his arm. "Let's move, I'm starving!" Jackson was still staring at the spot where he'd lost sight of her in the crowd. Eric made an exasperated sound. "Oh my god, you _stalker_! Just Google her and get it over with!"

"Great idea!" Jackson pulled out his phone and headed to the lobby for better reception.

- - - - -

Melissa looked back over her shoulder apologetically as Taylor dragged her away. She could still see the cute guy with beautiful blue eyes and the sexy, full bottom lip watching her. She felt her face grow warm again then was forced to turn around to watch where she was going.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"What guy?" Taylor said as she cracked her gum and pulled off her hat and mittens.

"The cute one you dragged me away from."

Taylor looked back to where they had been. "That's Jackson. Snowboard cross."

"You know him?"

"Sort of. I mean, we all kind of know each other, ya know?" She pulled off her scarf as they reached the lobby.

"Well, _what_ do you know about him?"

"He can really shred."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "No, I mean about _him_?"

Taylor grabbed two water bottles off a table and tossed one at Melissa as she continued walking. "Oh. Uh…I think he's twenty-ish. Maybe twenty-one. He seems like a nice guy. Kind of quiet for a shredder."

"What else?"

"Um…I don't know. Give me a list of questions and I'll go ask him." She flashed a big smile then cracked her gum again.

"Taylor, no!" Melissa looked panicked.

"Chill! I was just teasing." Taylor noted the look on Melissa's face. "You _like_ him!" Melissa's cheeks turned a dark red. "Aww…that's so sweet! Why don't you just Google him?"

Melissa looked puzzled. "Really? People do that?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "_Where_ have you been? Of course they do."

"Sorry, I've been a little focused on other things the past eight years."

"Get out once in a while, why don't you?" Taylor retorted as they joined the line for the women's room. She pulled off her thick, down jacket to reveal a red bikini top underneath. Wolf whistles broke out and echoed around the hallway. Taylor posed and blew kisses. Melissa chuckled and shook her head in disbelief at her friend's boldness.

After a few minutes Taylor grabbed Melissa's hand and said, "This is bullshit! Come on, there has to be another bathroom that doesn't have a line this long."

"You can come in the guy's bathroom, Taylor!" a tall, dark haired guy called.

"In your dreams, Seth!" she replied. But she did give him a wink and toss of her hair before pulling Melissa toward the information booth. Taylor leaned forward over the counter and batted her eyelashes while she talked to the man there. After a minute, Taylor was leading Melissa to a private bathroom in a back hallway, reserved for VIP's.

She pushed open the door and stopped short. There was a skinny Asian girl with several facial piercings sitting on the sink, smoking. "Hey, chickies!" she greeted, holding out a joint. "Come on in, there's plenty of room!"

"Uh, sorry. Wrong room!" Taylor said while backing out, pushing Melissa backwards. Taylor turned and grabbed Melissa's hand and ran back down the hall.

"Who was _that_?" Melissa asked.

"Abby Fujimoto. Skeleton. _Very_ bad news. Come on, we'll find another bathroom."

"What was that odor?"

Taylor stopped short and looked her in the eye. "Come on, you've _never_ smelled pot before?"

"Pot? That's illegal!" Melissa gasped.

Taylor shook her head and smirked. "God, you really are sheltered aren't you?" She took a deep breath and continued walking down another hallway. "Why do you think I got us out of there? Like I said, Abby is _bad news_."

"Should we report her?"

"Nah, she'll get caught on her own. I can't believe she's smoking _here_. The U.S.O.C. is coming today. She's so freakin' stupid!" Taylor pushed open another door and found an empty bathroom. "Finally!" She planted herself in front of the mirror and played with her hair while Melissa stood there sipping her water, trying to process everything.

"You know, they say she's so good at her sport because she's fearless," Taylor suddenly said. "Guess now I know _why_ she's so fearless." She shook her head. Their eyes met in the mirror. "You shred high, you die," she stated.

"Have…have you ever tried it?" Melissa asked, suddenly curious.

Taylor frowned then bent down to make sure they were alone. She lowered her voice and leaned toward her friend and said, "Yeah, a few times when I was younger, after Torino."

Melissa looked shocked. "You never told me that."

"I know. It's because I wasn't proud of it."

"What…what was it like?"

"It made me feel really weird and disconnected. I couldn't focus enough to ride my board." Her eyes grew wide as she said in all seriousness, "I don't _ever_ want to feel like that again. Shredding gives me all the high I'll ever need, it's my _life_. I'd die without my board." Melissa nodded her understanding.

Taylor took a deep breath then put her coat, scarf, and hat back on. She gave herself a final look, adjusted her hat and said, "C'mon. Let's Google your _boyfriend_."

"Shut up, Taylor!"

Taylor looked horrified. "Whoa, I guess Daley's right. I _am_ a bad influence on you. If she catches you talking all rude like that, she'll ban me for life." Melissa just rolled her eyes.

They returned to their seats. Melissa didn't see Jackson again so she busied herself looking for information about him on Taylor's iPhone. She reluctantly put it away when the man with the mic called for their attention.

- - - - -

Jackson had to sprint back to his seat, they were getting ready to start. He looked for Melissa and spotted her halfway down the row. She was bent over something staring at it intently.

"Dude, I was about to send out a search party!" Eric said, clapping him on the back. He leaned forward over the back of Jackson's seat and asked, " What did you learn from your cyber stalking?"

"Her last name is Wu, no face book, MySpace or Twitter, she's favored to medal in Vancouver, she trains mostly in Utah and she's legal. _Barely_."

"Hey bro, _barely_ is legal enough! What else?"

"Nothing yet, I watched some video of her skating. Man, she's so graceful, but she's strong, too. She totally nails her jumps."

"As long as _you_ totally nail _her_ who cares how she skates?"

Jackson turned around in his seat to look Eric in the eye. "Not cool, man. Don't talk about her like that."

Eric held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, dude. No offense intended, sorry." Then he smirked, "Does our little Jackson have a crush?"

"You are such a douche, McGorrill," he said punching him in the arm harder than necessary before turning back around and adjusting his hat.

Eric leaned forward and quietly said, "You _must_ have a crush or you wouldn't have hit me so hard." Jackson turned around and just stared at him for a minute. "Okay, okay!" Eric said. Jackson turned back toward the photographer with a satisfied look on his face. _Damn, I _hate_ that stare!_ Eric thought with a shudder.

After a few more adjustments, Annie finally started snapping the official pictures of the entire 2010 USA Olympic Team. After another hour, the photographer picked up the mic, and from her perch on the ladder, thanked them all for their cooperation.

An assistant took the mic and said, "If you'll check under your seats, you should each have a folder with the schedules and locations for your specific team and individual portraits. We start in a few minutes with the hockey teams. Gentlemen, if you'd please change into your jerseys and meet in the northwest corner where you'll see more cameras set up. Ladies, after you change, meet in the southeast corner. We thank you for your cooperation and please, be on time and wearing your team uniform."

Taylor sat down in the seat next to Melissa. She had taken her jacket off but was still wearing her hat, scarf and mittens.

"Is that the new team uniform, Taylor?" someone asked.

"Yes, Jason, it is," she retorted looking up at him. "Aren't you guys sliding in Speedos this year?"

"Yes. Yes, we are. Would you like a private showing?"

Taylor seemed to consider this for a moment. She slowly looked him up and down and said, "Maybe later. Give me a ring and we'll see."

Jason's eyes widened slightly then he nodded once and started toward the steps.

"God, Taylor. How can you…_say_ stuff like that?"

Taylor just giggled and shrugged as she pulled out her schedule. "So, when are your team pictures?"

"I haven't checked yet," Melissa said. She pulled the folder out from under her seat and opened it. She scanned the sheet until she found figure skating. "It's four hours from now! I need to practice. This is wasting the whole day. Daley's going to be so pissed."

"Calm down! You were already up at four this morning for a three hour workout. Taking one day off isn't going to hurt your chances."

"Taylor, this is the Olympics. _The Olympics! _This is what I've spent my life training for. I don't want a repeat of Torino."

"Oh, please! You were _fifteen_, Melissa. You cracked the top ten. The _top ten _of the best in the world! There's nothing to redeem. You _represented_. A repeat of that would be awesome."

"Not for me! It would mean that I didn't improve at all in four years. It would mean that…"

"Hey! At least you didn't face plant on a basic-ass trick in front of the whole world! You don't have to see that stupid fall replayed during _every_ interview you've had for the past four years!"

"Okay! _You_ win."

"Anyway, you have more important things to think about," she said, cracking her gum.

"Like what?"

"Like this! Snow cross pictures are right after ladies figure skating. And, they're in the same location! This is perfect!"

"Oh, god." Melissa felt something start fluttering in her stomach. "When are yours?"

"Um…" Taylor started moving her finger down the page. "_After_ that. Sorry, babe. You'll be flying solo when you meet him."

"That's okay, I…" Melissa's thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulled it out and said, "Hello?" There was a long pause then, "I know. Yes, we just finished the group picture." Another pause. "No, I can't. We have team and individual portraits now." Taylor heard a loud voice coming from the phone and recognized it immediately. She shuddered.

"I have to wait my turn," Melissa continued. "They have a very detailed schedule." Taylor pulled her iPhone from Melissa's pocket and started surfing the net.

"I know, Daley. I _will_. I'll leave as soon as I can…Yes…I _know_…I…_Okay_. Bye." Melissa rolled her eyes as she flipped her phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Hey cutie!" Nathan McHugh said as he dropped into the seat next to her. His wild mop of curls continued bouncing after his body was still.

"Nathan! I was looking all over for you!" Melissa said as she hugged him. "I thought you'd be easy to spot in this crowd, but I didn't see you anywhere!"

Nathan looked at her in mock horror. "You mean I'd be easy to see because I'm…because I'm one of the few…"

Melissa's eyes opened wide in shock. "No! Oh, Nathan! I didn't mean… I meant because of your _hair_. It's so…_big_ and unique and…"

Nathan started laughing. "Relax, Melissa! I _know_. I was just kidding. It's these toques, eh," he said holding up his hat. If I wear it no one will recognize me! Hey, Taylor," he said, finally taking notice of her.

"_Toques, eh_?" Taylor said.

"I'm practicing for Vancouver, eh."

Taylor was looking at something behind Nathan. "Oh...kay. Um, would you like to come meet Louie now?"

"_Now_? Really? Where is he?" Nathan started bouncing in his seat.

"He's over there," she said pointing vaguely behind her. "Come on." She stood and started walking back down the row. "Remember, he's straight so don't…"

"See you at pictures, doll!" he called to Melissa as he followed Taylor toward a group of snowboarders.

Melissa smiled as she consulted the schedule again.

"Hi," a deep voice said.

**- - - - - **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. **

**- - - - - **

**A/N****: I _know_ the whole Olympic team is_ not_ picked that early, it's part of my poetic license. **

**No offense meant to Canadians, I _love_ you guys! **

***Sighs* I miss watching the Olympics...regular TV seems like such a let down.**


	3. Dropping In

**Triple Axel**

**Disclaimer/Warning/Author's Note****: See Chapter One**

**Enjoy.**

**[- - - - -] **

**Chapter Three****:**

**Dropping In**

Melissa looked up into those intense blue eyes again then focused on his full bottom lip. She wondered again what it'd be like to kiss it then pulled herself out of her daydream.

"Hi," she smiled up at him. Her smile caused an unfamiliar feeling in his midsection.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no."

He sat down next to her and said, "I'm glad to see you found Row G alright."

Melissa felt her face growing warm. "Yes, I did. You, too?"

"No way I'd forget Row G. So, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. My friend's a little…"

"Impulsive?" he finished for her.

"I was going to say self-centered and rude," she said.

"Oh."

"She's my best friend, but even _she_ admits she can be a little…abrupt."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Taylor Hagan. I've met her a few times, we have several mutual friends." Melissa nodded. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Melissa Wu," she said extending her hand. "Figure skating." Jackson took her hand and there was an audible spark that made them both jump.

"Whoa!" Jackson said, smiling. He couldn't help noticing how small her hand was compared to his.

"It must be all this wool," Melissa said. "Static build-up."

"I suppose," Jackson said. He thought it was something else entirely. "By the way, I'm Cody Jackson. Snow cross. Everyone just calls me Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Jackson."

"You too, Melissa." Jackson glanced at his schedule. "So, when are your team pictures?"

"Four hours from now in the southeast corner."

"Really? Mine are right after that in the same place. Since we have four hours to kill, do you wanna go grab something to eat?"

Melissa kept her eyes on her schedule. She felt the heat building in her face. "I'd like that."

Jackson couldn't help notice her blush. He smiled and looked down at their uniforms. He picked up the end of her scarf and gave it a tug. "Well, we can't go out in these. I'll meet you outside the locker rooms in…fifteen minutes?"

Melissa smiled. "Okay, fifteen minutes." She could still feel herself blushing as they walked down to the locker rooms and parted company. Melissa changed out of the Opening Ceremony outfit as quickly as she could, hanging it up carefully. She was very proud to have it. She changed into her street clothes then checked her makeup and hair in the large mirrors. She was glad she had opted to wear a cute little sundress and Keds rather than her usual sweat pants, t-shirt and hoodie.

She emerged exactly fifteen minutes later and saw Jackson leaning against the wall. He was wearing black cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with some band's logo on it. She couldn't help checking out his form in the more fitted clothes. She blushed again as she realized he was doing the same to her.

"Where to?" he asked.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything, really. I'm starved. Just…"

"No meat," they said simultaneously.

"You're a vegetarian?" she asked.

He nodded. "You, too?"

"Yeah. I do eat fish. And chicken once in a while."

"Me, too."

"Do you know of a place near here? I'm not familiar with this area."

"There's a great vegetarian place a few blocks from here. Shall we?" he said as he gestured up the street.

[ - - - - - ]

They had settled into a booth and just finished ordering when Melissa's cell rang. She checked the caller ID and said, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"No problem." Jackson began looking through various flyers stacked at the back of each table, but he couldn't help hearing Melissa's side of the conversation. He could hear the loud voice coming through the phone and even though he couldn't make out the words, he recognized the tone.

Melissa sounded more and more stressed as she tried to get a word in. Finally she said a curt goodbye and closed the phone. She turned the power off then threw it into her purse.

"Everything okay?" Melissa met his eyes with a puzzled look. "You just seem a little…_tense_."

She shook her head and gave him a half smile. "It's just my coach. She's pissed that I'm not at the rink or the gym."

He looked concerned. "If you need to go, I understand. I know how coaches can be."

"No...I _have_ to be here for the pictures. She'd really have a fit if I didn't stick around for them. Besides, I haven't had an hour to myself in months."

"You must be under a lot of pressure."

Melissa thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, maybe. But mostly from myself." She changed the subject by saying, "So, tell me about snow cross. It looks _really_ exciting, I love watching it. It's so…unpredictable."

"Yeah, it's awesome. Fast, exciting, challenging. I _love_ it."

"Were you in Torino? I don't remember seeing you."

"Nah. I was supposed to go, but I broke my leg a few weeks before they chose the team."

"That's terrible! What happened?"

"Caught an edge going for big air and came down on the deck. It was only a hairline fracture, just enough to keep me off the team."

She looked puzzled. "But, I thought you did snow cross."

"I do. It was the X Games. Superpipe and Big Air."

"So, why don't you do halfpipe for Vancouver?"

"The field's too deep. Shaun, Louie, Scotty and Greg have it handled. Team USA needed more cross riders and I like the racing factor better anyway. Halfpipe is for fun."

Melissa cocked her head and smirked. "And Shaun is too darn good."

Jackson laughed. "Good? He's _sick_! I couldn't hope to come close to his scores. But, I really do prefer the pace of the cross. How did you do in Torino?"

"I guess you don't watch much figure skating," she laughed.

Jackson shrugged. "I never had a reason to. Until now."

Melissa felt the flames creeping up her cheeks again. "I was barely fifteen. No one expected much from me so I didn't have the pressure that Sasha, Kimmie and Emily did."

"And?" he looked at her expectantly.

She looked down at her plate and said, "I, uh…cracked the top ten."

"Top ten! That's amazing! God, that must have been incredible."

"Yeah, I guess." Jackson saw a sadness cross her face. "I mean, it _was_. I just…" She took a deep breath and said, "My mother had passed away a month before that so…" her voice trailed off.

"Melissa, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay."

"Were you close?"

Melissa nodded as she played with her necklace. "She's the one who taught me to skate and passed on her love and appreciation for the art of it to me."

Jackson reached across the small table and squeezed her hand. "Well what about your dad? He must be really proud of you."

Melissa looked into his blue eyes. "He died when I was four."

"Geez, Melissa. I have the worst case of foot-in-mouth disease today. I'm _really_ sorry."

"It was a long time ago, I don't really remember him. And, I feel my mom with me whenever I'm on the ice, so…I'm okay. Really." She flashed him one of her bright smiles that made his stomach flip.

"Do you live with…grandparents or an aunt or…"

"Nope, no family. There was no one else. Both my parents were only children, my grandparents are all gone. My coach, Daley Marin, became my legal guardian. She's coached me since I was six." She shrugged. "I'm the poor little orphan girl. Just pull up the profile they did of me for Torino. It made me want to puke." She looked disgusted. "On second thought, _don't_ watch it. They made me sound so pathetic. I _hate_ that thing." She sighed.

Melissa shrugged again, smiled and said, "So, tell me _your_ Olympic story, Cody Jackson. Did you come from the ghetto and learn to snowboard as a way to escape the crime and drugs in your 'hood?" They both laughed.

"No, nothing quite so dramatic. I _was_ born and raised here in L.A., but in the valley, not _da 'hood_. Mom's a teacher, dad works in a bank. I had a boringly normal childhood. I was a surf and skate rat. My parents liked to ski and we'd go to Mammoth or Big Bear all the time. Colorado every Christmas to see family. My cousin taught me to shred when I was five, after that, there was no looking back."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only child. Well, we had exchange students staying with us all through high school. Kids from Australia, Brazil, Russia and South Africa."

"That must have been fun."

"Yeah. Most of them were pretty cool and liked to surf and shred. Or they were willing to learn. You know, they wanted the whole SoCal experience. They were good times," he said, a faraway look in his eyes for a moment. He refocused on her and asked, "Is your coach married? Does she have kids?"

Melissa laughed. "Daley? Hardly. She knows skating backwards and forwards but, she's not exactly the…warm and fuzzy type. I can't imagine her being married. I'm not even sure she _likes_ guys. She does have a little brother, Lex. He's on the team, too. Luge. He's seventeen."

"How old is she?"

"Thirty-eight."

"That's some age difference."

Melissa nodded. "Yeah."

"Are they close?"

"Not really. She sees him at Christmas and their parent's anniversary. That's about it. Like I said, not exactly the warm fuzzy type."

She noticed the expression on Jackson's face. "Don't get me wrong, she's always been wonderful to me. But in public, she's all business. Sometimes I wish she'd be a little less..._intense_. She's a perfectionist and insists I be one, too. But, it's not like she's _constantly_ like that. I mean, she always makes sure I have everything I need.

"Still, that has to be a little tough..."

Melissa considered this. "Sometimes it is. Like, she doesn't want me hanging out with Taylor so I hardly ever get to see her."

"Speaking of Taylor," he began, "How did you two meet? I mean, I don't know you very well, but you seem like _really_ unlikely friends."

Melissa chuckled. "Yeah, we are. Through an oversight in Torino we became roommates and have been best friends ever since. She's so unlike anyone I'd ever been around, she has this great energy around her that has a way of sucking you in. Even after her famous face plant."

"Oh man, that's right! The Hagan face plant. Classic," he said, laughing.

"She handled that whole thing so amazingly. She really_ wasn't_ upset. She was like, 'That's life, sometimes you grab big air and sometimes you face plant. Today was my day to face plant. Tomorrow I'm going to grab big air again.' And she did."

Jackson nodded. "That's what I love about boarders. They can be very philosophical and know what's really important in life. A face plant isn't a tragedy, it's a temporary state of being."

"Exactly. I wish figure skating was that laid back. Every hundredth of a point is reason enough to have a meltdown, start doubting yourself and have your coach lecture you for an hour."

"How do you do it?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Do what?"

"Deal with all that pressure? I mean, skating, what little I know about it, seems so…_technical_. Like you said, every little hundredth of a point, each little movement, the direction of it, what edge you land on..._matters_. I don't think I could deal with that."

Melissa considered for a moment then said, "I don't really feel pressure from the judges or scoring. I mean, I _want_ to do well, but really, for me, it's just _fun_. I'm lucky that I inherited my mom's talent and she taught me how to do everything technically correct from the very beginning so I don't really have to think about it-it's like second nature to me. Daley doesn't know this, but I don't pay any attention to the scores. I concentrate on _how_ the movements feel, how the ice feels under my blades, how the music and energy from the crowd makes me feel. I guess the only pressure I'm aware of is from myself. I want to do well to honor my mother's memory and please Daley."

Melissa sighed and looked at Jackson."Sorry I babbled so much."

"No, I enjoyed listening. I can tell how much you love it from the way you talk about it."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know, for someone who doesn't know much about skating, you know stuff."

He grinned. "Yeah well, I said I didn't know _much_, not _anything_."

Jackson noticed the light in the restaurant had changed so he glanced at his watch. "Whoa, we've been here almost three hours, we should get back. We still have to change our clothes."

He insisted on paying the bill and they walked back out into the bright, August sunshine. Melissa couldn't believe how easily she was talking to him. She'd never been this comfortable around someone so fast.

"So, have you ever snowboarded before. Or skied?" Jackson asked.

"No, Daley won't let me. _Too dangerous _she says."

"Not if you have a good teacher."

"Are you offering?"

Jackson grinned and shrugged. "Sure, if you'd like to."

"I would. Although, I'm not sure how good someone can be if they bit it just going for big air." Melissa tried to look serious, but couldn't do it. She giggled.

"Ha ha."

"What about you? Have you ever been on the ice?"

"Uh, not really. Once or twice when I was four. I just remember falling down and that was it. Why? Are you offering lessons?"

She smiled. "If you'd like. I'm a really good teacher."

"Never bit it in competition?"

"Not since I was six."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that."

"And you give me snowboard lessons in exchange."

"What about your coach?"

Melissa lifted one eyebrow. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just…don't let me break anything."

"No worries."

They arrived back at the Center and entered their respective locker rooms. Melissa emerged thirty minutes later wearing a long-sleeved skate dress that started as medium blue on her shoulders and gradually became darker until it ended in a midnight blue skirt. It had a v-neck and some subtle beading and crystals scattered across the bodice. The skirt was cut asymmetrically; several inches above her knees in the front and just grazing the top of her calves in the back. The design made it look like it was flowing even when she was standing still. She had small diamond studs at her ears and a silver cross around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in an intricate looking braid with small crystals dotted through it. She was wearing a lot more makeup, but she still looked natural. Jackson was waiting in the hallway and he gasped quietly when he saw her. She was wearing her Keds and carrying her skates.

Melissa looked Jackson over. He was wearing what looked like baggy, broken-in jeans and a plaid red, white and blue hoodie. He had his goggles, gloves and helmet in hand.

"That looks comfortable," she said. "And warm."

"Whoa, it's nothing compared to you! You look…really beautiful."

Melissa looked at the floor and blushed. "Thank you."

As they began walking down the hall that lead to the arena floor Jackson noticed Melissa was rubbing her arms.

"You cold?"

"A little. These outfits are made for looks, not warmth."

"Here," he said, stopping next to the bleachers. He set his gear down, unzipped his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders. He had his racing shirt on underneath.

"Thanks," she said. Melissa pulled it closer, drinking in the warmth from his body heat and his masculine scent. She found herself fantasizing about his bottom lip between hers.

"Melissa!" A wiry dark-haired boy came running up and engulfed her in a tight hug. "I was hoping I'd see you today!"

"Hey, Lex. Can't breathe..." she gasped.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to see someone I know." Lex took in her outfit. "You look really...Wow!" Jackson noted how the young man's eyes were shining as he looked at her. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, Lex Marin, this is Cody Jackson."

Lex looked surprised. He hadn't even noticed Jackson standing there.

Jackson extended his hand. "Everyone just calls me Jackson," he said. "Nice to meet you, Lex."

Lex shook the proffered hand. "Yeah, you, too." He looked between the two of them, confused. "What sport?"

"Snowboard cross. You?"

"Luge. How do you two know each other?" he asked Melissa as he glared at Jackson.

"Uh, we _just_ met," Jackson said quickly. "We have team pictures in the same place and she was cold so I loaned her my jacket."

"Uh, yeah. And thank you so much, Jackson. It's really helping," she said as she shot him a grateful look. Just then the announcement was made calling all figure skaters to the southeast corner and all luge members to the northwest corner.

"That's you and me, Lex," Melissa said. "We'd better go. It was good to see you. I guess Daley and I will see you a little more often now that we're both on the team."

Lex was beaming. "Yes, we will." He hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "Maybe we can grab a coffee after the shoot?" he asked.

"Sorry, I go straight to training. You know your sister."

Lex nodded. "Yeah. Well, maybe another time, then?"

"Yeah, maybe. Depends on my schedule."

"Okay, I'll call you. See you later!" he said as he glared at Jackson once more before running toward his teammates.

"Wow, _somebody_ has a major crush on you! I thought he was going to deck me!" Jackson teased, looking highly amused. "Good thing he's not in the biathlon or I'd be worried about being mistaken for a target."

Melissa smiled but looked embarrassed. "I don't know what to do about him. He's a sweet kid, but it's just that, he's a _kid_. I'm barely two years older than him, but it seems like a lifetime. Thank you for covering for me about the jacket. If he tells Daley that I was talking to a guy, I'm gone until the day before my first event."

"So, what are you really doing after the shoot?" he asked as they crossed to the southeast corner.

Melissa shrugged. "I _am_ supposed to go to the rink and practice. What about you?"

"Nothing special. Maybe you could give me my first skating lesson?"

Melissa smiled up at him. "Maybe."

They arrived at the space set up for their shoot. There was special flooring laid out so she changed into her skates and reluctantly surrendered Jackson's hoodie.

He watched as she posed with the other female figure skaters. Then they added the men. A very flamboyant guy with a wild mop of curls seemed to be overly familiar with Melissa and had everyone laughing, including the photographer. The ladies stepped out while they shot the men then they started the individual pictures. Melissa led the wild-haired man over.

"Cody Jackson, snowboard cross, this is Nathan McHugh, figure skater. And one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"Hi, Jackson! Nice to meet you," Nathan said, extending his hand.

"You, too, Nathan," Jackson replied, shaking his hand and relaxing. "How long have you been friends?" he asked, curious now.

Melissa beamed at Nathan. "We grew up on the ice together. We went to the same training center since what? We were five?"

"That's right. We were five years old when I met this skinny little girl that would barely talk. The coaches tried to get us to pair up, but I prefer to be alone in the spotlight and Melissa was too shy to talk to a partner."

Melissa was blushing again. "Stop it, Nathan."

"So, how did you two meet?" Nathan asked.

"We were in the same row for the team picture." Jackson smiled at Melissa and she shyly smiled back. Nathan looked from one to the other and saw the writing on the wall.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Jackson. Guess I'll be seeing more of you now that we're all part of Team USA. I need to get my picture done so I can leave."

"Are you going to train?" Melissa asked.

"Girl, please! I'm only in L.A. a few more nights. I need to catch up with friends and get my groove on. Wanna come?"

Melissa scoffed. "As if Daley would let me."

Nathan frowned. "True. You know, you are an adult now and can do what _you_ want."

"Nathan, don't start," she said shooting him a look then cutting her eyes toward Jackson.

"Sorry. Well, have fun and I'll see you in Utah. Bye!"

"Bye, Nathan."

Melissa and Jackson made small talk for a few minutes then she decided she should get in line for her individual picture.

"Um, would you mind sticking around until my pictures are done? I'd really like that first skating lesson," he said.

Melissa nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I just have to be back in my hotel room by nine. Daley will check and she'll have a cow if I'm not there."

"No problem. I have to get to bed early myself. After the mixer tomorrow the team's heading out to Calgary to train. You _will_ be at the mixer tomorrow, won't you?"

Melissa shrugged. "I don't think so. Daley wants to leave for Park City in the morning so I can get back to full-time training."

"But, you _have_ to come. It's an official team event and the press will be there. So will the U.S.O.C. bigwigs. How would it look if a medal hopeful wasn't there?"

Melissa's face lit up. "That's exactly the kind of argument I can use to convince Daley! You're a genius, Jackson."

He looked smug. "I've been know for flashes of brilliance from time to time. Oops, looks like you're up."

Melissa hurried over and got in position. Jackson moved a few feet behind the photographer so he had a better view.

"Okay, look right here and smile!" the man said. "Good. Okay, now look over here."

Melissa caught sight of Jackson over the photographer's shoulder. He made a goofy face then smiled.

Melissa beamed. "That's _perfect_!" he boomed as he clicked away. "Oh, honey, _that's_ the one!" He checked the shot and said, "We're done. Those last ones were perfection! Whatever you were thinking of, you should do more often. You were absolutely glowing!"

Melissa blushed and fiddled with a bead on her dress. She walked over to the seats and started removing her skates. She looked up to see Jackson speaking to the photographer. Jackson came over and grabbed his gear. "He's agreed to take my individual now so I don't have to wait around after the team photo."

Melissa shoved her feet into her shoes then hurried to stand and watch Jackson's shoot. He was looking so serious until he saw Melissa. His mouth changed to a crooked grin and the photographer loved it. "There! Like that! _Now_ you look like a cocky snowboarder." Jackson rolled his eyes and adjusted the helmet under his arm. Melissa smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Okay, Jackson. You're all done. As soon as the rest of the team gets here we can start."

"I'll go round them up and be back in a few," he said. Jackson took off his jacket and draped it over Melissa's shoulders again as they walked back toward the locker rooms. "You're sure you don't mind sticking around?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I should be ready by the time you're done."

"You won't get in trouble?"

Melissa shook her head. "She won't know. I turned off my phone and I only do that when I'm training. She had a lot of business to take care of so I should be good until nine."

"Okay, I'll see you out there soon." Jackson waited until the door closed behind her before he went into the other locker room to round up his teammates.

Melissa had changed into her practice clothes when Taylor came bouncing in. "So, did you talk to him?"

Melissa grinned. "More than talk, we went to lunch together and we're sneaking away after his team pictures so I can give him a skating lesson."

"Oh, look at you, girl! We've been back together for one day and you're already lying to your coach and sneaking around!"

"Whatever. I'm not lying...exactly. I'm just not telling her everything. Anyway, as some wise person recently told me, missing one day of training won't hurt my chances."

"Is this the same Melissa Wu who insisted she needed to practice today?"

"Shut up. Hey, um…do me a favor and don't mention to anyone that I know how to snowboard."

Taylor lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

Melissa lowered her voice so no one else in the locker room would hear them. "Because Jackson is going to give me boarding lessons in exchange for skating lessons."

"Melissa! If Daley finds out she'll have your hide!"

"She didn't find out all those times I went with you."

"True." Taylor looked her up and down and made a face. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah, why?" Melissa asked, looking down at her clothes. "They're my training clothes. It's all I have."

Taylor squinted at her outfit and tapped her index finger on her lip. "I got it!" She dug around in her bag then said, "Put your dress back on and wear these." She tossed a pair of black leggings at Melissa.

"I'll freeze, Taylor" she whined. "You know how cold I get."

Taylor rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're going to have your hands all over that hunky piece of man-meat. Do you really think you're going to be cold? _Puh-lease_."

Melissa felt her cheeks grow warm. Taylor did have a point. "I have a black hoodie that I can put on if I need to."

"Trust me. If you do everything right, you won't need it. And _don't_ wear your gloves. You need to feel his skin under your fingers. And if you're lucky, you'll be running your fingers through his hair and you don't want to build up static and zap him. Now, go get you some and have fun!"

"Taylor! You make it sound like I'll be jumping his bones. I'm not _you_."

"Nice! I try to give you a little help and you go all viper on me."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Spare me the hurt feelings act, Taylor. We both know better. And we know I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Taylor grinned. "Yeah, I know. I was just trying to see if I could make you feel guilty. You didn't even crack. How does Daley do it so easily?"

"Stop! And if Daley calls you…"

"I'll say you're doing the hockey team," Taylor said with a smirk.

Melissa laughed. "Better yet, if Daley calls you, _don't _answer."

"Whatever you say, darling. Call me tonight when you get home. I want to hear _all _the details."

"Hey, you're sticking around for the mixer tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! Free food, free publicity, hot guys. Why _wouldn't_ I be there?"

"I'm going to try and convince Daley to let me go. I think I have the right angle. Will you help me figure out what to wear? Jackson expects me to be there."

Taylor looked her friend in the eye. "He's really gotten to you, huh?"

Melissa nodded. "Pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"I'm happy for you, I really am. Just…be careful. You've known him all of a few hours. Don't do…_anything _I would do."

"_No _chance of that!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Tay. He's not like other guys. There's something, I don't know, _sincere_ and solid about him."

"Like _you_ have enough experience with men to judge that."

"I'm a good judge of character!"

"I don't know," Taylor said skeptically. "You picked me. That doesn't say much for your judgment. Just ask Daley, she'd agree with me."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to _do_ anything with him. Just give him a skating lesson."

"Right!"

"Well, if those perfect, full lips of his _do_ happen to land on mine…"

"Enough! Get out of here and call me later, let me know how it went."

"Thanks, Taylor!"

Melissa picked up her duffel and garment bag and headed out to the main floor. The snowboarders were just finishing their team pictures. Jackson jogged up to Melissa. "Give me five minutes to change and I'll meet you by the front doors." He jogged off toward the locker rooms.

Melissa turned on her phone to check her messages while she waited and it immediately started ringing. She checked the caller ID, groaned and answered it. "Hello? Yes, almost. But...I was going to get in some practice time. Nooo...but," Melissa sighed as she listened to a long tirade from her coach.

Taylor waved at Melissa as she passed by chattering with the other female snowboarders. True to his word, Jackson was back in five minutes. He stood there politely waiting for her to end her call. He already knew it was Daley. Melissa smiled apologetically and held up her index finger. Jackson smiled and shrugged. He understood how coaches could be. Finally Melissa hung up. She turned to him. "Sorry, my coach."

"That's okay. I had one like that once."

"What happened to him?"

"I fired him and found one that was more suited to my taste."

"Not an option for me."

"Guess not. So, where's this rink?" Jackson asked.

"About five miles from here."

"Do you have a car?"

"No, I was going to get a taxi."

"I have my truck, I'll just drive us."

Jackson picked up her bags and led her outside to a small, dark blue SUV. He held the door for her as she climbed in. He noticed she kept looking around. "What's wrong?" he asked as he buckled himself in.

"I'm just afraid Lex will see me and tell Daley."

"Don't worry about Lex. I saw him leave with some other guys before you came out of the locker room."

They drove the short distance to the rink and entered through a small side door. Melissa had Jackson wait in the hallway while she checked to see who was there. Only Captain Bob. She promised to lock up and sent him on his way. When she was sure they were alone, she locked the doors and led Jackson out to the ice.

"What am I going to do about skates?" he asked.

"What size?"

"Thirteen."

"Hang on a minute." Melissa disappeared into a back room. Lights started turning off so that only a few were on over the ice. Jackson looked puzzled as Melissa came back out carrying a pair of men's skates.

"What's with the lights?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I should have told you. These lights give me headaches so I practice with as few on as possible."

They sat down on a bench and Melissa pulled her skates out. They both laced up and she looked at him as she pulled out her gloves. She was wearing the black hoodie over her sundress. It was just too cold to look cute.

"You ready for this?"

"Lead on, teach."

Melissa had him stand up on his blades. She led him through some warm-ups before explaining a few basics. "These are hockey skates so you should be a little more stable on them," she said. "Ready to try the ice?"

Jackson shrugged. "Why not? How about you go out there first and show me some of your stuff while I make my way over there?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd love to see you skate."

Melissa felt her cheeks warm as she turned away from him and stepped out onto the ice. She skated a big circle to get a feel for the ice then she did a few spins, a camel and some intricate steps into a double toe loop. She built up her speed with a part of her short program then launched into a triple lutz-triple toe loop combination.

Jackson was standing on the ice, holding onto the rail, mesmerized. When she did her last jump, he clapped. "That was amazing!" he said.

Melissa smiled as she stopped in front of him. "Thanks. Ready?" She held out her hands.

Jackson took a deep breath, grabbed her hands and slid toward her. She patiently led him around the rink again and again, talking him through the basics they had practiced on the floor. He was skating forward pretty well on his own, he was okay going backwards and he could stop. "You really _are_ a good teacher," he said.

"Well, how about we try a spin?"

"Um, I don't know about that."

"Come on, it's basic. Don't worry, I've got you." She took his hands and led him in a slow spin. "See, nothing to it. Now you try."

She let go and Jackson tried by himself. He turned once, but on the second spin he started losing his balance. Melissa grabbed for him, but they both ended up on their backsides, laughing.

"I thought you weren't going to let me fall," he said.

"Sorry, but you're bigger than me. I couldn't hold you. Are you hurt?"

He grinned at her. "Only my pride. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He was staring into her warm, brown eyes.

"No, I'm fine." She stared back into those blue eyes and felt herself drawn to him.

Jackson felt it, too, as he leaned in closer. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Melissa could smell his soap. He could feel her body heat. Their lips were three inches apart. Two inches apart. They both closed their eyes and…

There was a loud bang that echoed through the empty building. "Melissa!" someone shouted.

Melissa and Jackson jumped apart. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Shhh! It's _Daley_. Stay down and be quiet!" Luckily, they were next to the wall nearest the front door.

"Melissa Wu, are you here?" Daley yelled, sounding very annoyed.

Melissa popped up. "I'm here, Daley!"

"What were you doing down there?" she demanded. "You didn't fall did you? Are you hurt?"

"Relax, Daley. I was tying my lace."

"Oh." Daley looked around. "Why is it so dark in here? Are you trying to hurt yourself, practicing in the dark?"

Melissa sighed. "It's not dark. The lights give me headaches, remember?"

"Oh, right. Why the hell is your phone off? I've been trying to call you!"

"You know I turn it off when I train. What's up?" She skated closer to Daley to keep her away from the wall.

"I wanted to tell you to come back early so you can pack. We leave for Park City first thing."

"Oh. Uh, Daley, you _do_ know there's an Olympic team mixer tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes, so? It's a party. We need to get you back to full-time training. You have to get focused."

"I know, but…I heard a bunch of the athletes talking. This mixer is a _big_ deal. There will be lots of press and sponsors and the U.S.O.C. members will be there and…how would it look if a medal hopeful didn't show? I mean, I'm in town and they know it, so…"

Daley's face scrunched up for a minute while she thought about what Melissa said. "U.S.O.C. members, huh?" Melissa nodded. "Sponsors, lots of press?"

"T.V. _and_ print. I heard S.I. will be there, too."

Daley blew out a loud breath. Well, I guess you _should_ be there. Okay, fine. We'll leave for Park City the next morning."

"Okay, whatever you think is best," Melissa said.

"Well, are you coming?" Daley said impatiently.

Melissa checked her watch. "I was hoping to get another hour of practice in."

Daley consulted her own watch. "No, we need to go shopping now and find you something to wear for tomorrow."

"I don't need anything, Daley. I'd rather practice. Why don't you go pick out something for me?"

"Look Melissa, I know you really don't like to shop, but I'm not picking out anything for you. The last time was a disaster, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that... But, I really don't need anything. I can just borrow something from Taylor."

"I do _not_ want you dressing like her. Especially not with the U.S.O.C. and press there. Now, I'll give you ten minutes to change and say good bye to Bob. I have a call to make, I'll be waiting in the car. Ten minutes, Melissa."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. Daley turned and left the building. Melissa skated over to Jackson and helped him to his feet. "I'm so sorry about this, but if she caught you here I'd be locked away in Park City until after the opening ceremonies."

"Sounds like she has you on a pretty tight leash."

"She just worries about me. She thinks I'm all she has."

They both took their skates off. Melissa returned his and turned off the rest of the lights as he put his shoes back on. She left a note for Bob so he'd cover for her if Daley happened to talk to him.

Melissa gathered her gear then led Jackson to the side door. "I really _am_ sorry our lesson got cut short."

"I'll just take a rain check," he smiled. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I don't know for sure. I'll be up and working out at four then I'm not sure what Daley has planned. Then I'll go to Taylor's to get ready for the mixer."

"Text me tomorrow, maybe we can have lunch again."

"My cell doesn't text."

"What? All cells text."

Melissa pulled out her phone and handed it to him. "Not mine."

"This thing is a dinosaur! How long have you had it?"

"I don't know, seven years?"

Jackson programmed his number into her phone and added hers to his. "Call me tomorrow when you know what you're doing."

"Okay. Thanks, Jackson. I had a good time today."

He smiled. "Me, too. Thank you for the lesson. I can't wait to finish it." He leaned forward to kiss her, but the sound of a loud horn blaring made them both jump.

"That's Daley. I'd better go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Melissa," he said. He stared at her for a few seconds then smiled and walked out the door.

Melissa felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled as she locked the door behind him. Daley's loud horn disrupted her thoughts. She let herself out the front then ran to the car and dumped her bags in the back. She was buckling herself into the passenger seat when Daley asked, "What took you so long?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Well, I just called Vera. She's meeting us at her office to help find something suitable for you to wear tomorrow."

"Daley, I really can just borrow something from Taylor. You know she has nice clothes. All designer labels, no less. She gets plenty of stuff from Vera, too. And it'd be a loan...free. I mean, can we really afford this?"

"It's a business expense so yes, we can afford it. We can't have a medal hopeful wearing something off the rack."

Melissa sighed and sat back in her seat. "Whatever you think is best, Daley."

[- - - - - ]

**A/N: I wrote the majority of this story before Canadian Joannie Rochette's mother died. I altered my story a bit to incorporate it (later). No disrespect is intended, I have the utmost respect for her and the composure, courage and strength she showed in skating after such a terrible loss. I'm sure many of you, like me, were skating every stroke with her and willing her to do well and moved to tears after each of her performances.**

**I also apologize if I offend any of you by eliminating athletes from your country, no disrespect is intended. I have watched these Games as I do every Olympics; hoping my country wins, but I have no problem cheering for another country if I think they are the superior performer. I just have to eliminate some athletes to accomodate my characters and story lines.**

**Oh yeah, and I ADORE Shaun White! (Always have!) _No one_ compares in that sport. How much _fun_ is he to watch?**

**As for my looooong absence (other than the drabble on Turkey Day), I injured my back _again_ in June, so bad that I couldn't move for two weeks. Summer plans were scrapped as I had to heal and rehab. There is still quite a bit of pain and healing to do, but such is life. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. (I just wish it would make my back stronger.) =) **

**Hope you enjoyed and will let me know what you think.**


End file.
